


strawberry jam and nerds candy

by freshlyklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, i love Cat, just pure fluff, short unfiltered fluff, stan klance for clear skin, this is a couple weeks late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshlyklance/pseuds/freshlyklance
Summary: a very late keith birthday fic for a very timely kitkat’s birthday. <3
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	strawberry jam and nerds candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lvecean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvecean/gifts).

> happy birthday, cat! this is a very very short drabble but i love you lots and hope you have a great one.  
both you and keith have one thing in common: you deserve the world.

It takes two minutes of the alarm ringing through Lance’s headphones for him to start to wake. By then, Keith is already beginning to stir from his light sleep; Lance lays impossibly still until he rolls over and falls back into a steady, deep breathing rhythm. Only then does Lance carefully rise, leaving a soft kiss on Keith’s messy hair and retreating to the bathroom in the red lion slippers. There, he carefully peels off his overnight mask and looks. Looks, and smiles, at the pair of red and blue toothbrushes next to the sink, at the toothpaste stains on the faucet and the row of face masks by the mirror and the little pocket of life Keith and Lance have carved into a centuries-old castle for themselves. 

Today is Keith’s birthday. Lance is good at remembering birthdays, but he thinks—it’s a terribly sad thought—he thinks that Keith has forgotten. Even Shiro barely remembered when Lance asked a month ago. So yesterday Lance reminded everyone: Allura and Coran have to let him sleep in, Hunk has to make him some vaguely cake-esque food goo, and the rest of the paladins simply have to treat him like the gold that he is, at least for this one day. 

Lance knows they all try, every day, but the truth is that it’s a war, and he knows it’s difficult sometimes. But standing here, with Keith’s soft snores carrying in through the bathroom door, Lance can’t think of anyone who deserves it more. 

Three vargas later than the time they’re usually up, a groggy Keith walks into the kitchen. When he sees everyone else awake and ready, he seems to be falling back into confusion, until his eyes land on the soft, open smiles on their faces and the bright red food goo, almost like jello, spelling out his initials. 

“Me...?” he asks, until suddenly his eyes are widening in realization. “Me.” Keith’s voice is a little awestruck, and the rest of the castle ship breaks into song, Allura and Coran particularly loud and proud after having practiced under Lance’s eager teaching for the entire morning. 

Pidge runs up to hug Keith, and then they all are. There are tears in Keith’s eyes that no one comments on, because Voltron is smart; they know that before Shiro (and Adam), no one had ever arranged anything for him. Lance places a soft peck on Keith’s lips, and Shiro to his forehead, then they’re all disbanding to try the celebratory goo. 

Keith gets first taste. His eyes widen, first in confusion, then in gradual surprise. “It’s like... strawberry jam? And Nerds candy? Combined?” 

A few doboshes later, Lance is happily kissing the remaining flavor from his lips. “You’re right,” he murmurs with a smile, “it really does taste like strawberry jam and ne-“

“You’re the real nerd,” Keith laughs, pulling him in and shutting him up.


End file.
